


Make Me Forget

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius just wants to forget. Remus is happy to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing smut, so I hope I did well.
> 
> Written for the prompt "Could you write post-Azkaban Wolfstar where Sirius is staying with Remus right after he escapes?" as requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Remus started as he heard a strangled cry. He turned his head to see Sirius tossing and turning in bed beside him. He gently put a hand on Sirius as the other man woke with a shout. “Sirius! Sirius, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” He whispered, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s cheek.

“Remus?” Sirius croaked.

“Yes, Sirius. It’s me.” Remus nodded. “You had a nightmare, but it’s okay now.” He paused for a moment before speaking again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sirius shook his head. “Right now, all I want to do is forget about it.” He sighed. “Like that’s going to bloody happen.”

Remus leaned towards Sirius, brushing his lips lightly across the other man’s. “I can’t make you forget about it forever, but maybe I can make you forget for tonight.” Sirius moaned as Remus started trailing kisses down his torso, stopping at the man’s nipples. He flicked his tongue over one of the nubs before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking. He used his fingers to play with the other as Sirius came apart underneath him.

“Remus!” The escaped convict shouted. “Please, I need m-more!” The werewolf eagerly complied, trailing kisses the rest of the way down his lover’s torso. He looked at the hard cock in front of him before taking the puffy head into his mouth, eliciting another moan from Sirius. He sucked on the member, flicking his tongue across the slit in the way he knew Sirius loved.

“Remus, please. I need you inside me.” The werewolf stopped his ministrations at Sirius’s words, taking his mouth off of the man’s cock and climbing back up the bed to kiss him. Remus wandlessly Summoned the bottle of lube from his bedside table before pouring some onto his fingers. He reached down between Sirius’s legs, tracing his finger around the man’s puckered hole before pushing one finger in. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, adding another when the hole was loose enough. When he added a third finger, Sirius had had enough. “Fuck, Remus, just fuck me!” He shouted.

Remus smiled, pulling his fingers out. “Whatever you say, Padfoot.” He nipped at the man’s ear before grabbing the bottle of lube, spreading copious amounts on his own cock and lining it up with the man’s hole. Both men groaned as Remus pushed in slowly. He began thrusting in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, Sirius clenching around him.

“Dammit, Moony, stop teasing!” Sirius yelled, letting out a loud moan as Remus hit his prostate. Remus grinned wolfishly and dragged Sirius into a kiss. He pulled out almost completely and slammed back in, repeating the action a few more times before Sirius came with a shout, shooting cum onto his and Remus’s stomach. Remus thrust in one, two more times before he too was spent.

He pulled out of Sirius and rolled to the side, grabbing his wand and wordlessly cleaning the two of them off. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, the other man curling into his embrace. “Thank you, Moony.” Sirius whispered before sleep claimed him.

Remus smiled, looking at his lover and gently planting a kiss on his forehead. _Anything for you._ He thought.  He thought. _Anything._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is remuslupan.tumblr.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
